Fallout Equestria Wiki:Characters
This page contains the Fallout Equestria Wiki's article guidelines for characters (Important Information) Lead Section This is the very first section (prior to the table of contents), featuring one or two paragraphs that summarize the character and their basic information. All information here should be based on the time the character is introduced. Any information that reveals major plot or character developments should be hidden behind a spoiler tag. This section should include the following: * The infobox and an optional quote before the first paragraph. * Name in bold, fullname in parentheses; chapter they were introduced; any common titles that the character has been referred to. * if they are a pre-war character; race/species/sex/agerange; the story they are featured in / the type of character they are within the story. * Full name, if applicable. * Faction (or place of residence) and role within faction. If they are a main character, describe the role they play in the group. * If necessary, a bit of their background. Below are some strong examples of what a good first section should look like. : : If they are a pre-war character, make this entire section in past-tense. If they are a post-war character, make it in present tense, regardless of whether they're still alive or not. Biography This section describes the character's history. All information in the leading paragraph of this section should be based on the time the character is formally introduced, and should include where they live, their faction, and their role within that faction. The rest of the section should use level 4 headers to describe various periods in the character's life, including what happens during and after the events of the story. All of these sections that follow should be arranged in chronological order, and the format should differ based on whether the character is pre-war or post-war. : Traits This section describes the character's traits. There should be no leading paragraph. Appearance This section describes the character's appearance. All information in the first paragraph of this section should be based on the time the character is introduced, and should include their physical build, the color of their coat/mane/eyes, and their cutie mark. Also mention any clothes and accessories that they typically wear. Further paragraphs should discuss developments in the character's appearance throughout the course of the story, one paragraph for each major phase that their appearance goes through. Personality This section describes the character's broadest personality aspects. All information in the first paragraph of this section should be based on the time the character is introduced. Further paragraphs should discuss developments in the character's personality throughout the course of the story, one paragraph for each major phase that their personality goes through. Skills This section should describe the character's range of skills and abilities. All information in the first paragraph of this section should be based on the time the character is introduced. Further paragraphs should discuss developments in the character's skillset throughout the course of the story. Relationships This section describes the character's relationship with other characters. There should be a separate subsection for main characters and minor characters. Each character listed here should have one paragraph dedicated to their initial relationship, then another that describes how the relationship evolves throughout the course of the story. Behind the Scenes This section lists various fun facts about the character outside of the context of the story. It should include whether the character is a Fallout reference or not, and anything interesting regarding the author's inspirations for the character. It should be in list format.